One Sweet Day
by Son Mon Propre
Summary: Sakura is a solo singer but goes everywhere with her best friends Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. What happens when she has to sing a duet with the hottest band,, all the while trying to forget and leave her past behind. SakuSasu InoShika TenNeji HinaNaru
1. INTRODUCTION very boring

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (sadly)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (sadly)

"Teme, can you believe we get to sing with THE SAKURA HARUNO!?" An 19 year old blonde boy said or more like screamed.

"Dobe, shut up. And yes I can." Said Teme said calmly. The other two boys in the room just shook their heads. I guess I should introduce them at this point, right. Anyway the four boys in the room are from the world wide famous band, _Take a Closer Look_. The band consists of four 19 year old boys- obviously- Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga.

Sasuke is 6'0, has black hair in the shape of a ducks butt, beautiful onyx eyes that anyone could melt in, and is lean but muscular. Right now he is wearing black baggy jeans, a white shirt, and navy Vans. He is leader of the band as well as lead singer and guitar. Also know as Teme to Naruto. He is cold and distant to those who he does not know but opens up even just a little to his friends.

Naruto is also 6'0, but has messy bright yellow hair, and extravagant sapphire eyes. He is also wearing black baggy jeans, but with a plaid orange shirt with orange Vans. He is also very muscular but lean. He plays the drums. Also known as Dobe. He is Sasuke's best friend and knows him the best. He is loud and obnoxious but is very loyal.

Shikamaru is 5'11 and has brown hair put in a ponytail- shaped like a pineapple- with dark brown almost grey eyes. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt (A/N what is with black!) with a green vest over it and grey sweatpants, and white Reeboks. He is lean but not muscular. He also plays guitar with Sasuke. He is lazy but is considered a genius for his IQ is over 200.

Lastly, is Neji. He is 6'1 with long brown hair in a loose ponytail, with white pupil-less eyes; no he is not blind. He has on a cream colored shirt with blue baggy pants and white Vans. He plays bass for the band. He is similar to Sasuke except not so cold but is very distant. Okay enough with the introductions on with the story…

"So troublesome, Naruto can you keep it down some people are trying to sleep."

"No, I won't. Am I the only one who is excited about this?" Naruto yelled

"YES!"

Meanwhile…

"Hey guys." A very sleepy pink headed girl said to three other girls

"Forehead! Why didn't you tell us you get to sing with Take a Closer Look?! I mean I know I would freak out but come on!" A very loud platinum blonde screamed.

"Hi to you too" 'Forehead' said.

"Morning Sakura," the last two replied.

"See Pig, Ten-Ten and Hinata know how to reply when someone greets them," Forehead said to 'Pig'. I guess I should explain this group too, huh. Well Forehead's name is actually Sakura Haruno. She is 5'4 and has naturally pink hair, with a body with curves in all the right places, skinny but not to the point of looking anorexics, is modest when she wants to be, and the most beautiful green/jade eyes ever. She is an international singer that likes to speak her mind. She is wearing a white halter top with blue skinny jeans. On her feet she is wearing white flats. She is envied by many because she is stunning. But she has a horrible temper that most would watch out for.

Sakura's best friend since they were four years old is Ino Yamanaka or Pig. Ino has platinum blonde hair put in a high ponytail and stunning electric blue eyes. Ino is 5'5 and also is very beautiful with the curves, and the makeup, and just WOW when you see her. Many people envy her as well but she is very loud and rude at times. She is sporting a purple tube top and a jean mini skirt with black boots.

Ten-Ten is also one of Sakura's best friends but has known her since she was nine. She likes to put her hair up in two Chinese buns and rarely takes them down, but has these warm, chocolate brown eyes. Ten-Ten is 5'7, hates makeup, is considered a tomboy; but she sure as hell doesn't look like one. She like Ino, Sakura, and Hinata has curves all in the right places and is beautiful; not like way up there beautiful but is pretty none-the-less. Right now she is wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt with white baggy three quarters with red Mary Jane's.

Next is Hinata Hyuga, cousin of Neji Hyuga. She has long purple hair with lavender/white eyes. She is 5'6 making Sakura the shortest but is very timid and shy as well as modest, she had know Sakura since they were ten. She stutters around people she just met or strangers, but is very strong-willed and compassionate; right now Hinata is wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a purple strip going down the left side of her body, with white shorts and white flats. (Sorry I hate doing introductions, takes to long and is really boring)

"Well I was going to invite everyone but it seems that you don't want to go," Sakura stated.

"Hold up, I never said I didn't want to go," Sakura smirked at this "I was just saying." Ino complained.

' _She is to easily fooled'_ thought Hinata and Ten-Ten with a sweat drop.

"Well are we going or what?" the blonde said

"Ya, ya just get in the car. I will be late if we don't hurry."

And with that the four girls head to Konoha Records not knowing that lays a head of them.

TBC


	2. Let's Begin

Again DO NOT OWN

Again DO NOT OWN

"Yo." A man with gray hair but is in his mid thirties said to the four 18 year olds said.

"Kakashi you're late." Naruto complained

"Maybe you're just early," Kakashi replied "anyway Sakura-san is almost here. She got caught up with her friends, which by the way are coming. She says sorry and that she will be here- "He was cut off by someone yelling.

"Pig, I'm already late hurry up! You already got your stinkin' coffee!" A feminine voice said.

"Well sorry! I can't just look at pictures for a second," Another voice said

"No you can't." The first voice replied

"SHUT UP!" Yelled a third voice

"Umm… We're here." Said a fourth voice in a soft voice said. And then there was a knock.

The door opened to reveal four girls. One with long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail holding a cup of Starbucks coffee and blue eyes, one with brown hair tied up in two Chinese buns looking very mad and brown eyes, one with long purple cascading down her back with white eyes looking very nervous, and lastly one with long pink hair put in two braids but reached mid-back with bright green eyes looking embarrassed and very pissed who they recognized as Sakura Haruno.

"So I am guessing we don't have to wait anymore?" Naruto said

"Ahahaha… no you don't. Sorry about that. I am Sakura Haruno pleased to meet you" Said Sakura bowing

"Hn. Whatever."

"Hi, I am Ino Yamanaka," the blonde said, "this is Ten-Ten" she pointed to the brown haired girl, "and this is Hinata Hyuga." She pointed to the last girl.

"What's up." Ten-Ten said looking very bored

"H-hello. N-neji-nii-san." Hinata said not looking up.

Neji just nodded in response. Suddenly there was silence. Sakura deciding to end it asked, "And you are?" Even though she knew perfectly well who they were she just thought it was rude that they didn't state it.

'_Figures' _she thought rolling her eyes.

"Oh right. Well I am Naruto Uzumaki," Yelled the blonde with a smile, "and this is Sasuke Uchiha or Teme as I like to call him," he pointed to the dark haired person, "then there is the other Teme Neji Hyuga," he pointed to the guy with long brown hair, "and then there is Lazy Butt Shikamaru Nara." He pointed to the guy with the pineapple haired guy.

"Pleased to meet you." The girls replied.

"So may I see what we will be working on?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Jerk" Sakura mumbled.

"Pinky." Sasuke replied smirking.

Sasuke then handed her the sheet music. The girls all crowed her and looked at the paper. When they were done Sakura handed the sheet music back with a smile on her face, "Let' get to work."

"Hey, hey, Hinata-Chan, you are related to Neji right!" Naruto asked

"Y-yes." She replied

"Wow. How can you stand it? I mean they are so annoying with their one word answers. Y-" he was cut off by a hit on the head.

"Dobe, shut up."

"Teme, what was that for!"

"You were annoying me." Then the glaring contest started.

And went on…

And on…

And on…

"WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY? IT IS GETTING SO ANNOYING BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura screamed.

"Hn."

"Sorry"

"Well it looks like you are all getting along. If you need me I will be out." Kakashi said

"Probably to read his perverted books," Naruto mumbled thus earning him giggles for the girls and chuckles from the guys.

"Do you guys want to start now? I mean you're already late." Ten-Ten stated.

"Right,"

"Fine,"

"OKAY!"

"Hn,"

"Whatever,"

The five of them walk in to the booth but there are only three stands to work on so they decide to share: Shikamaru and Neji, Sakura and Sasuke, and Naruto all by himself.

"We need someone to set it up though." Naruto said

"It's alright. The girls know how to work it." Sakura replied

"How can we trust them?" Neji asked

"Because they do it for my albums all the time."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Okay what is your problem?!" Sakura was starting to get annoyed again. This guy, as hot as he may be, is so… rude. He was smirking! I mean fine you can smirk once an a while but it is so annoying after a while.

"Hn." Sasuke was just trying to get her mad. 'She looks hot when she is mad. It is fun getting her riled up' he though smirking.

"Sasuke, just leave her alone. We all know that you think she's hot." Naruto looked like he was about to burst out laughing once he said that. Even though he was teasing he didn't know how right he really was.

"Okay Uchiha stop flirting with my best friend and get it over with." Ino stated. Shikamaru and Neji looked bored out there mind so Ten-Ten started the music.

TBC


	3. WOW

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Note: the songs are ****One Sweet Day**** by Boys II Men.**

**DO NOT OWN (SADLY)**

* * *

"Wait," Sakura said suddenly.

"What is it?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"Nothing I just needed to get the lyrics on the right page." Sakura stated sheepishly, smiling all the while.

"Ugh, seriously Forehead I don't understand how you graduated high school so early." Ino said while rolling her eyes.

"The feeling's mutual, Pig." Sakura sneered smirking.

"AHAHAHAH," Everyone turned to look at Naruto thinking the same thing _'Okaaay . . .'_

"Sorry, it is just so amusing to watch girls fight. You guys are more interesting than these guys." He stated while pointing at the band.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and muttered "idiot" under their breath. Naruto put his headphones back on, one on his ear while the other was just handing there, Sakura and the rest of the guys did the same; Sakura the same fashion as Naruto, but Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru just put both headphones on both ears.

All the while, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Hinata were doing something with the sound board- most likely to make sure everything was set in place. Then the music started and Naruto started singing, (A/N: Listen to the song it is really good and it makes sense to and the lyrics don't do the song any justice)

* * *

_(Naruto)_

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away, so far away_

Shock was what the girls in this room felt when they heard Naruto sing, but they hid it.

_(Sakura)_

_Never had I imagined  
living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive, alive_

Sakura put so much emotion into the song that it surprised the band although the girls looked clearly unfazed. 'Sakura never puts in so much effort for a song, it just comes naturally' the girls thought. 'She's hitting all the high notes as if it were nothing!' Neji thought.

_(All)  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together (Sakura: Together)  
One sweet day (Sakura: And all that I know and I'll wait patiently to see you in Heaven)  
_

_(Shikamaru)  
Darlin', I never showed you (Sakura: No, no, no, no, no, no) Neji: I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there ( Sakura: always be there,) no, no, Neji:I thought you'd always be there  
and I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared (Sakura:But I always cared) and I miss the love we shared_

Now the girls turn to be surprised and they had no intention of hiding it. 'Could everyone in this band sing so well?' they thought 'First Naruto and now Neji and Shikamaru?!'

_(All)  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way (Sakura & Sasuke: Lost along the way)  
And I know eventually we'll be together (Sakura:I know, I know)  
One sweet day (Sakura & Sasuke: And all that I know is I'll wait patiently to see you in Heaven)  
_

_(Sasuke)  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
(Sakura)_

_Yeah, yeah  
Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray_

Now that was music to everyone in the rooms' ears. Sakura and Sasuke's voices meshed so well with each other it sounded as though their voices' were made for each other.

_(All)  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way (Sakura & Sasuke: Like so many)  
And I know eventually we'll be together (Sakura & Sasuke: Yes, I know, I know we'll be together)  
One sweet day  
_

_(All)  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven (Sakura & Sasuke: I'll see you eventually)  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way (Sakura: I know you're lookin' for a heaven)  
And I know eventually we'll be together(Sakura & Sasuke: I know, I know)  
One sweet day (One sweet day, whoa...)_

_patiently to see you in Heaven  
_

_(Sakura)  
Sorry I never told you  
(Sakura & Sasuke)_

_All I wanted to say_

* * *

When the music stopped everyone in the room was dead silent, not because it was bad but because of shock. It sounded really good and no one could deny it.

Suddenly the sound of clapping interrupted the silence, it was Ten-Ten, and soon Ino and Hinata were clapping as well. The five in the sound proof room just looked astonished but not as utterly perplexed as Sakura and Sasuke.

"That was great! Oh my gosh you guys got so into it, it was crazy!" Ino squealed.

"She's right that was really good. You have wonderful voices." Sakura agreed.

"Hn. Whatever," Just guess who that was.

"I just gave you and your friends a compliment and all you can say is 'Hn. Whatever'? You really are a jerk."

And so they were at it again. They hadn't realized that Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru went to go talk to the girls.

"What do I have to say to get your respect?! Huh, do you want me to bow down to you or something? I am trying to be nice and all you can say is-"Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"You have a good voice, too. Okay, are you happy now?" He stated.

"Ugh! Say it like you mean it!"

"Hn."

"You know what I give up. You are so . . . so . . . ugh!" Sasuke smirked at that. She was getting fired up so quickly.

--Meanwhile--

"Ahahaha, man they so funny; I mean look at them, they are perfect for each other!" Ino laughed along with Ten-Ten, Hinata and Naruto. Shikamaru and Neji just smirked and chuckled.

"I know, I think Teme has finally met his match," Naruto said, "hey I am getting hungry can we get something to eat?"

"Ya, sure. But first we have to get Twiddle-Dumb and Twiddle-Dee over there to settle down." Ten-Ten said.

"I'll get them" Neji stated bored. Ten-Ten just rolled her eyes. 'Boys and there not-so-cool-attitude.'

"Uchiha, Haruno we want food so when you decide to stop flirting can we go?"

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING! HE IS SO IRRATATING!" Sakura yelled. She was obviously mad, while Sasuke just smirked. (A/N: I am going to skip lunch since it would have been really boring so here is a summary of what they did. Flirt, get on each others' nerves, flirt, eat, flirt, crack jokes, hit each other, did I mention flirt? Note that the flirting was done by all pairs)

--After Lunch--

The group of eight walk into the recording studio only to find that Kakashi was there reading, obviously up to no good.

"Kakashi-san what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Oh, there you all are. Well I wanted to hear the song and to give you some good news. First, the song is excellent and second, I wanted to know if you, Sakura, are interested in doing another song with them?"

"Well ya. They are great, although someone could lighten up a bit." She stated glaring at Sasuke, while he just smirked smugly.

"Great! Then what about right now?" Kakashi wondered. Sakura looked very confused so he explained more. "I mean I was planning on having the boy play with another singer but you seem to fit right in. Of course you need to be a little different in this one. I was planning on making a music video for this so you need to make it sound like you mean it. So can you do it?" He asked

"Depends on what I am singing, but sure. Is it okay with you guys?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn/ Sure/ Troublesome/Ya!" were the replies.

"So I guess your singing another song." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

TBC

* * *

Note: Everyone is 19 in this fic, not including Kakashi. His age shall remain a mystery. :

Don't forget to Review! Criticism welcomed!


	4. Sorry peoples!

Ok so I lost my inspiration I guess you could say

Ok so I lost my inspiration I guess you could say. So if anyone would want the story just email me to warn me please. It's up for grabs.


	5. What's Going On

**Okay so I got some reviews that stated that some people want me to keep it going. . . so I might as well. So NO LONGER DISCONTINUED! So I changed my mind. . . . do not steal story it must go one!! Haha okay so here it is. I am keeping it one Sakura's POV for now.**

* * *

Sakura's POV

So while I was walking down the halls of the recording studio with TCL **(A/N not TLC who was one of my favorite bands. . . RIP left eye. By the way this one is short for Take a Closer Look)** and the girls, I noticed that the studios we are walking by are really big.

"Couldn't we have stayed in the other studio?" I asked

"No, you see Sakura-chan, can I call you Sakura-chan, well any way we are going to play the music this time not just go on beats." Naruto explained calmly for once in the short time that I have known him.

"Oh. . . . okay. And I guess you can." I said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I just thought you knew already," Kakashi said while still reading some book. WAIT what is that book!? Ewwww maybe Naruto was telling the truth. "You will be singing with Sasuke and the boys will be playing the music so it might get loud."

"Okay, so what studio are we going to?" Ino asked.

"Well we are going to go to the studio that the boys us all the time so you will sing and play." He explained.

"Really!? I heard that one is one of the biggest recording studios in Japan!" Ten-ten exclaimed.

"Yeah it is and here we are now." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

Yeah right, no recording studio can be this big! It looks like the whole bottom floor of a house! And that's just the sound proof room! Where you wait is like two times my living room in my condo!

"So Sakura since you haven't gone over the song yet here you go. It is the sheet music so while the boys are setting up you can read over that." Kakashi said.

Really he needs to get his nose out of that book. Is he GIGGLING!? Any way I hand the sheet music to the girls and we read it over and the first thing that comes to my mind is _'payback' _actually no it was _'Haha man this is going to be fun.'_, then it was _'payback'_ and from the look on the girls faces they were thinking the same thing; well not Hinata so much but it was somewhere in that mind of her's.

"Forehead you better have some fun with this song and the music video. Haha they won't know what hit them. And there seems to only be one mic why don't we just have Kakashi shoot the video now?" Ino said.

"That is an excellent idea Ino. So Sakura why don't you give Sasuke a run for his money?"

"Oh I intend to." I said. Man I can be so evil!

"Guys I decided to use this take of the song as the video so Sasuke look like you mean it." Kakashi announced. But by the way Sasuke looked I could only guess what he had in store for me.

The thing is, this song is pretty high pitched for a guy so I wonder what he is going to do. And Sasuke doesn't have his guitar out so I guess he is just doing vocals this time.

" 'Kay Sakura care to join them?" Kakashi asked. Then he whispered "Don't forget to put Sasuke through some torture." When I walk in I see everyone in place and Sasuke standing at the mic. He gestures me to the couch and says, "When it is your turn to sing come up." I just nod a yes and sit on the couch. **(A/N:Song suggested from Forein.Dreams thank you for the suggestion by the way.)**

* * *

_Sasuke  
Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.  
It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazing_ gun.

Guess he can pull off the whole high pitched voice. I was astonished! I start to walk up to him and he is just staring at me, trying to figure out what I will do. I then walk around him in a circle and stop right in front of him and put my arms around his neck.

_Me  
Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (TCL: find you, find you).  
But you feel my breath, On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (TCL: right behind you)._

We separate and I start to walk around the studio. He does nothing except watch what I am doing and singing.

_Both_

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

And then there was that beautiful sound again when we ever Sasuke and I sing together or so Ino says.

_Me  
Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in._

At this point he stopped me from walking around by putting one of his arms around my waist and turned me to face him. I think we are doing a really good job at this acting like we like each other.

_Sasuke  
I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin._

_Me_

_It makes me burn to learn  
I'm with another man._

I pull my self from his grasp and go behind him, I walk up to Neji to pretend like I am proving a point. He then turns around and turns ME around and pretends to be talking to me.

_Sasuke_

_I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am.  
Now you're gone somewhere else, Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (Me: find you, find you).  
But you feel my breath, On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (Me: right behind you)._

_Both  
'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

Sasuke then puts both his hands on my waist while mine are around his neck.

_Sasuke  
Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind  
(Sasuke: Promise not to leave me behind)_

_Me  
Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
Talk to me bout taking your time  
(Sasuke: Talk to me, talk to me)  
'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before_

_Both  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

By this point our mouths are only centimeters apart but we keep singing. I really want to kiss right now. . . wonder if he wants to as well?

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

* * *

I immediately pull away as soon as the music ends. We were seriously about to kiss! When I look back at Sasuke he is SMIRKING again! Can he do anything other than that? Well it wasn't the torture I was aiming for - actually it wasn't torture at all- but o' well.

"That was perfect guys!" Hinata said, smiling.

"Yeah, Teme you should of seen you and Sakura! You guys really looked like you wanted to just stop and make out then and there!" You can just guess who that was that just yelled.

"Naruto you don't have to yell. They are right there." Ten-ten said.

"Troublesome. It was good." Seriously just guess who they are.

"Well I think this song will sell quite well." Kakashi said. And look it is a miracle; he isn't reading that awful, vile, disgusting book right now!

"Umm Sakura?" Hinata said

"Yeah, Hinata, what's up?" I asked

"It's five already."

"What! Shoot I am supposed to meet Tsunade at five- thirty! Well it was a pleasure meeting and singing with you but I have to go." I said. Really I can't be late Tsunade will flip!

"Yeah it is okay. But can we come?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but sure. You have to stay quite though when in there because Tsunade doesn't like me to be distracted."

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. Really he has too much energy to spare. I just shake my head and ask,

"Is everyone coming because I really need to know and I can't afford to be late." _'No, I will not be late. . . not after that.' _I thought.

"Hn/ Troublesome/ Whatever." Where the only response I got; really they need to know how to say 'yes' or 'no'. They aren't that hard to say.

"Okay well I came with the girls so I will meet you at Kage Enterprises. I have to warn Tsunade so don't come in until I tell you." And again all I got were nods and a very loud 'Sure!' Gees don't they know how to say anything?!

* * *

--Time skip: Kage Enterprises--

"Sakura Haruno! You are LATE! I told you to make sure to be here by five- thirty and it is. . . . Five- fifty. You promised not to be late again after what happened before. Wh-"

Seriously, why is everyone getting on my nerves today!?

"Because the boys wanted to come along and listen," I explained.

"Oh all you need to do was say so. But Sakura, you said because you didn't need to waste time with that 'Low- life, good-for-nothing, cheating, scum'- as you put it- that you would never be late again. Do you know how worried I was?" Great, now I have an emotional manger.

"I am sorry and I am sorry that I didn't call but everyone is waiting outside probably listening to the conversation right now and I really don't want them to wait any longer." _'Plus I don't want to talk about that __**SCUM BAG **_right_ now'_

"Fine, bring them in." She could tell I was get absolutely livid at the mention of that SCUM BAG!

When I open the door sure enough, Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten and Naruto all fall in. I mean I can understand Ino, Ten-ten and Naruto but HINATA, really? I just glare at them.

"Umm hi Sakura- chan. . . Hehehe well umm," Naruto stuttered. Then I burst out laughing because the looks on their faces were hilarious! They all look at me like I am some psychopath but then Ino joins in, then Hinata, and finally Ten-ten.

The guys just look confused and probably think we are idiots for laughing over nothing but who cares. We're girls'; we are supposed to be confusing to the male race.

"Hurry and get in. As you can tell Tsunade is mad and you don't want her to get even angrier." I say with a smile and turn around to head to the sound proof room, but as I am about to open the door I hear Neji ask something that made me go completely rigid.

"Who is this 'Low- life, good-for-nothing, cheating, scum' you were talking about?"

* * *

So how was it? Remember if you have any suggestions please do tell.

Thank you for the reviews by the way!


	6. The Passion

Wow okay well sorry for not updating like you all asked but I have been very busy

**Do Not Own Anything except the plot of story. Wow okay well sorry for not updating like you all asked but I have been very busy. So I apologize, also listen to song, again lyrics do no good for the song! There will be three songs this time! Yosh! Haha okay you probably just want to read the story so . . . here it is:**

_Recap:_

"_Hurry and get in. As you can tell Tsunade is mad and you don't want her to get even angrier." I say with a smile and turn around to head to the sound proof room, but as I am about to open the door I hear Neji ask something that made me go completely rigid._

"_Who is this 'Low- life, good-for-nothing, cheating, scum' you were talking about?"_

And here we GO! :

"Exactly what it sounds like Neji. A low-life, good- for-nothing, cheating, scum," I replied coldly. I didn't mean to but just thinking about him made me so angry! "Who he is, is no concern to any of you guys, you don't know me so please don't try to pry when you not supposed to. . ."

Geez, I really need to calm down. They don't know anything and I'm taking my angry out on Neji! Hmm . . . Shikamaru looks like he is about to fall where he is standing! Haha time to play! (A/N: Mood swings! Sorry)

"Sorry, Neji, I just don't like to talk about him, it hurts and gets me angry as you could guess." I say feebly trying to fix things up.

"Hn, it's okay." He mumbled. Really can he and that Uchiha say anything else!

"Shikamaru, you look like your about to fall asleep right where you're standing!" Naruto yelled.

Yawn "Troublesome . . ."

Inspiration! "I know! Ino let him sleep on you lap. You let me do it all the time when we were on tour, it was really comfy!" I can just feel that smirk play through my lips, and I guess everyone else wanted to see what would happen because Sasuke- as unemotional as he is- looks like he wants to burst out laughing but Naruto beat him to it.

"Haha, yeah Shikamaru you are always complaining about not being comfortable when you sleep. Sleep on the couch with Ino!" Yes, Naruto is playing along too. Now all we need is Ten-Ten and it will get interesting!

"Yeah, Ino Sakura slept like a baby during tour! I remember you complaining about her not waking up! I have the picture of them when Sakura-"

"Okay Ten- Ten! Not so much info! We don't know them that well!" Geez, I didn't need her to go that far!

"Fine, whatever . . . so what do you say? Let him sleep on your lap and I'll take you on a shopping spree when I go on tour again." I lead on. She can't resist a shopping spree and we- being the girls- all know that.

"Oh my gosh! Really a shopping spree in Italy! Hells yes, Shika you can sleep on my lap!" She screamed; she was so excited, I have a feeling that I will go bankrupt by the time I set foot in Italy. I groaned.

Shikamaru just looked at us girls and shared a look with the guys and laid down on the couch **(A/N: Ino is on the couch, Ten-Ten is in a leather recliner, Shikamaru is standing on the wall with Neji and Sasuke even though there are seats by Tsunade, and Hinata and Naruto are sharing a love seat.) **and put his head in Ino's lap. Once he was settled Ino took out his hair tie that was in his hair and played with it- his hair I mean.

"Now that you are done playing Cupid, Sakura would you get in the studio now?" Haha Tsunade was pissed, but I should have already been down with the first song by now so I don't blame her.

"Yeah, yeah hold on," As I am walking towards the door I can tell that the boys will pile the girls and Tsunade about _him _so I gave Ino the _look_ and she nods.

"Sakura, are you engaged?" Stupid Naruto!

"No,"

"Then why are you wearing an engagement ring?"

"Because, I may hate him but I'm not completely over him. The day you see this ring come off my finger is the day I can say I'm not in love." My eyes are closed by now trying to hold off the tears. I can tell by the silence that they are stunned. I open the door and walk in. I see that Tsunade decided to use live music. An orchestra and band, geez I feel so special. Not.

End POV

The music starts off soft while Sakura starts to sing. She is singing with her eyes closed. **(A/N: really need to stop interrupting I know but the song is ****The One I Gave my Heart to**** by Aaliyah. RIP)**

_How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad?_

_How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so sad?  
_

She brings her hand up to her chest and squeezes her shirt like she is in pain. Outside everybody stopped what they were doing- which was basically nothing other than Ino playing with Shikamaru's hair- and listened.

_Won't__ somebody tell me so I can understand?_

_If you love me, how could you hurt me like that?_

_How could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away?_

_How could the one that said I love you, say the things you said? _

By now her eyes were still closed but you could clearly hear the hurt and pain in her voice.

_How could the one I was so true to, just tell me lies?_

_How could the one I gave my heart to, break this heart of mine?_

_Tell me...  
_

She opens her eyes but isn't looking out towards the gang but looks down at the ground. The girls had never seen her so vulnerable before and the guys just looked confused. Sasuke wondered what had happened to make that happy- go- lucky Pinky so sad, but he thought about and didn't care so much. Sakura's voice started to get louder from the soft voice in which she was using before.

_How could u be so cold to me when I gave you everything?_

_All my love, all I had inside?_

_How can u just walk out the door?_

_How can u not love me anymore?_

_I thought we had forever...cant understand..._

She let go of the grip she had on her shirt and lifted her eyes to the audience in the other room. She saw Ino gasp and looked at the faces of her best friends and her new friends. Tsunade couldn't look at her but Sakura could tell by the way she was holding her head in her hands it really got to them. When she scanned the boys faces she saw nothing except for Naruto, he was bawling already.

__

How could the one I shared my dreams with, take my dreams from me

How could the one that brought such pleasure, bring such misery?

_Won't somebody tell me, somebody tell me please?_

_If you love me, how could you do that to me?_

_Tell me...  
_

She didn't need to do anything except look at you and you would start to cry with the words of the song and the look in her eyes. She starts to raise her voice while the orchestra and band are playing.

_How can u just walk out the door?_

_How can you not love me anymore?_

_I thought we had forever, can't understand...  
_

'_Again with the high notes; she's hit every single one. She looks like she want to cry though, but her voice isn't cracking . . . I wonder how she does it?' _Neji is really bewildered by her voice.

_How could the one I gave my heart to, break my heart so bad?_

_How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so sad_

_Won't somebody tell me, so I can understand_

_If you love me, how could you hurt me like that?_

How could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away?

How could the one who said I love you, say the things you said?

How could the one I was so true to, just tell me lies?

How could the one I gave my heart to (2xs)

How could the one I gave my heart to, break this heart if mine?

__

Tell me...

They were all in shock.

"How does she do it?" Neji thought aloud.

"She keeps things in. She always has, I remember when I first met her I saw her at the park getting picked on by bullies but she didn't cry she just sat there, but when everyone left I found her on a _tree_- she climbed a tree- crying so hard. I tell her it isn't right to let everything build up but she still won't listen. She's been doing it for years that how." Ino replied.

"How did guys met her anyways?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, when she and I got into a fight when we were I think eight we didn't talk until I was twelve but during that time she met Hinata."

"I- I remember she jumped in front of the bullies that were teasing me and told them to back off," Hinata explained and laughed a little, "she beat them up. I remember she tossed one of them into a tree and broke the nose of the other. That was when we were ten I think."

"She straight up yelled at someone for calling me bun- head; best friends every since."

The guys chuckled at that, then turned to Tsunade who just said, " Heard her sing, asked her to ask her parents if it was okay to come with me to introduce to the co- owners, she was twelve then."

"What about you guess?" Ten- Ten asked.

"Wait until Sakura comes out, it's rude to exclude her- she probably wants to know." Sasuke said calmly.

"Tsunade," Sakura said

"Oh right, sorry. Umm, the stool is by the conductor," Tsunade replied, then turned of the speaker allowing her to talk to Sakura in the sound- proof room, she turned in her chair back to the teenagers with her, "what I saw in Sakura though was passion. She sings from the heart and all of her songs that she sung are by her . . . all her. She likes to get into it."

"She's going to start," Shikamaru noted.

**(A/N: Katherine McPhee ****Over it****.)**

Sakura is sitting on the stool with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and waits for the live music to start. When it does she opens her eyes but there is no sign of despair instead determination and anger. She opens her mouth . . .

_I'm over your lies_

_And I'm over your games_

_I'm over you asking me_

_When you know I'm not okay_

_You call me at night_

She looks down at the ring on her finger and starts to play with it still singing but she doesn't look up.

__

And I pick up the phone

And though you be tellin' me

__

I know you're not alone

She finally looks up with a small smile on her face still fingering the ring. She brings her other hand to her forth finger but stops.

__

Oh and that's why your eyes

I'm over it

Your smile

I'm over it

Realized

__

I'm over it, I'm over it

_I'm over  
_

She suddenly yanks the beautiful, but sickening diamond ring off her finger, jumps off her stool- which falls back with a loud CLANG-, turns to the wall to her left and throws the ring at it, which in turn shatters the diamond. From the corner of her eye she sees everyone in the room and next one gap openly at her except Sasuke and Neji.

__

Wanting you to be wanting me

No that ain't no way to be

How I feel, read my lips

Because I'm so over

(I'm so over it)

Movin' on and it's my time

You never were a friend of mine

Hurt at first, a little bit

But now I'm so over

I'm so over it

Through all that she kept singing and now back at the stool she picks it up and sits on it. She breathes in and sings the next lyrics with a new voice somehow; like that accessory was holding her back.

__

I'm over your hands

And I'm over your mouth

Trying to drag me down and fill me with self doubt

Oh and that's why your world

I'm over it

So sure

I'm over it

I'm not your girl

I'm over it, I'm over it

I'm over

She looked depressed singing the next lines and was looking down again but when she looks up she has on a smirk that would make any Hyuga proud.

__

Wanting you to be wanting me

No that ain't no way to be

How I feel, read my lips

Because I'm so over

(I'm so over it)

Moving on and it's my time

You never were a friend of mine

Hurt at first, a little bit

But now I'm so over

So over it

I'm so over it

She takes out the phone from her pocket and answers the phone while singing into it. Apparently it was the ex- fiancé, and she in turn took the opportunity to smack him in the face; metaphorically though.

__

(Oh) Don't call, Don't come by

Ain't no use don't ask me why

You'll never change

There'll be no more crying in the rain

No, Oh oh

I'm over it

She shut the phone closed and threw it against the same wall that the ring was thrown against. _'I really don't want her to get angry with me! She is scary when mad!'_ Naruto was shaking and holding against Hinata for support.

__

Wanting you to be wanting me

No that ain't no way to be

How I feel, Read my lips

'Because I'm so over

(I'm so over it)

Movin' on and it's my time

You never were a friend of mine

Hurt at first, a little bit

But now I'm so over

So over it

I'm so over it

I'm over it

Wanting you to be wanting me,

No that ain't no way to be,

How I feel, read my lips

Because I'm so over

(I'm so over it)

Movin' on and it's my time

you never were a friend of mine

Hurt at first, a little bit

But now I'm so over

__

So over it

* * *

When she was done with the song she looked into the eyes of Tsunade and smiled the happiest smile ever; teeth and all. She walked to the door but Naruto ran through the door before she could open it and grabbed her in a bear hug, swinging her around.

"You did it! You said that once you took that ring off your finger you were over him! You did it, and you broke it without mercy. Geez you know -"

"Naruto, I get it." Sakura smiled while she said it. He released her from his hold and walked with her to the other room. Once she was through the door Hinata and Ten-Ten had her on the ground both hugging her.

"Oi, Forehead, when Shikamaru wakes up you better be prepared to be squeezed to near suffocation!" Ino yelled. Sakura, along with Hinata and Ten-Ten started laughing. They got off of Sakura and stood up, but before they could do anything Sasuke had his hand out in front of her. Sakura looked from his hand to him and after a minute or so smiled, said a small thanks, and took it.

When he pulled her up she ended up only and inch away from colliding with his chest. Sakura blush and Sasuke smirked. They looked in to each others eyes and stayed there. Ino looked at Ten-Ten, who looked at Hinata and all nodded. The two singers were oblivious to there friends gathering in a circle around the couch and female vocalists' manager leaving the room only to come back with a bottle of sake.

"Well enough of this. Sakura time to get back to work, you still have one more song to sing." Tsunade said breaking the two apart. Sakura blinked and looked away from Sasuke just settling for a simple nod. She then got out of Sasuke's grasp, through him a glare, and walked back into the sound- proof room where the two musical groups just looked in awe at her.

'_Childish'_ was the only word Sasuke could come up with for her. _'But a very cute childish'_ He thought with a smirk although that was quickly erased from his face and the thoughts mentally shook from his mind.

"Okay guys, last song . . . oh and girls," Sakura asked, they nodded, "this is for you too, okay?" They smiled a sad and small smile and nodded.

**(A/N: Leona Lewis ****Better in Time****)**

She walked into the room and sat at the stool she had knocked over minutes before. She looked at the audience she has, to the instrumental groups helping out and finally at her manager who she saw say something about not holding back now. The piano started to play and the words flew out of her mouth. She was smiling.

_It's been the longest winter without you _

_I didn't know where to turn to _

_See, somehow I can't forget you _

_After all that we've been through _

_Going, coming_

_Thought I heard a knock _

_Who's there? No one _

She put her head down again but was still able to sing clearly and beautifully.

_Thinking that I deserved it _

_Now I realize that I really didn't know _

_If you didn't notice, you mean everything _

_Quickly I'm learning, to love again _

_All I know is, Imma be okay _

She lifted her head up, eyes soft, light smile, and hands against her chest again. She could see the boys' amassment when she started to hit the high notes. Sakura's voice started to get a little louder now but barely noticeable.

_Thought I couldnt live without you _

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too (oh yeah) _

_It'll all get better in time _

_Even though I really love you _

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (ooh ooh) _

_It'll all get better in time _

_I couldn't turn on the TV _

_without something there to remind me _

_It wasn't all that easy _

_to just put aside your feelings _

_If I'm dreaming _

_Don't wanna laugh, hurt my feelings _

Her voice kept raising and she closed her eyes again, standing up from the stool only to open her eyes. What they found was hope and gratitude in her eyes and smile. Neji was having a hard time understanding how someone could get to such high notes and have such range. Of course he has no feeling towards the pinky but he is astonished by her voice. She then took her hands off of her chest and spread them out wide.

_But that's the path, I believe in _

_And I know that, time will heal it _

_If you didn't notice boy you mean everything _

_Quickly I'm learning, to love again _

_All I know is, I'm gon' be okay _

Sakura's voice boomed as the volume of her singing became much more powerful. Shikamaru suddenly understood what Tsunade meant by the passion that Sakura had when she sang; she sang with her emotions not just her heart. His eyes widened and got up off of Ino comfortable lap- which he did fall asleep on but a light one- and went to Neji.

_Thought I couldn't live without you _

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too (oh yeah) _

_It'll all get better in time _

_Even though I really love you _

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (ooh ooh) _

_It'll all get better in time _

Sasuke noticed that Sakura said this with a mixture of pride and sorrow at the same time. He turned to see Naruto talking softly to Hinata. Now that was a sight to see; and turned to see Shikamaru return to the couch and lay back down on Ino's lap. When he looked at Neji he just smirked because there was Ten-Ten sitting _on _Neji's lap accusing him of stealing her chair. He started to pay more attention to Sakura singing.

_Since there's no more you and me (no more you and me) _

_It's time I let you go so I can be free _

_And live my life how it should be _

_No matter how hard it is, I'll be fine without you _

_Yes, I will _

Wow, that certainly got everyone to look at her. She had the biggest smile on her face and the happiness was radiating off of her like the sun giving off heat and light. **(A/N: Sorry lame i know!)**

_Thought I couldn't live without you _

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too (oh oh oh) _

_It'll all get better in time (oh oh ooh) _

_Even though I really love you (you) _

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (yes, I do) _

_It'll all get better in time (oh oh yeah) _

_Thought I couldn't live without you _

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too (yeah ah yeah) _

_It'll all get better in time (ooh ooh oh) _

_Even though I really love you _

_I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (ooh ooh, yes) _

_It'll all get better in time_

When she was done, Sakura walked over to the two groups of musicians and said her thanks, walked over to a door on the other side of the room and pulled out a cart with 50 Kodak cameras and handed one to everyone in the room, bowed again in thanks and walked back to the group.

"You know Sakura-chan that ring must have been very expensive and there had better be extra cameras because I want ONE! And you also need to go phone shopping because you broke yours." Naruto yelled with his big, goofy grin stuck on his face.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED……

Did you like it? Criticize is always welcome it will only make the story better! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the past chapters and for the suggestions!

Review Please!


	7. Just Wait

**Title: One Sweet Day (revised)**

**Author: More to me than meets the Eye**

**NOTE:**

**Welcome to the NEW and IMPROVED ****One Sweet Day****. The reviews I got in the other version were very good and I thank everyone who reviewed because it helped a lot. And really I NEED criticism; don't think that if you say that you hate one part I am going to like report you or something :) haha because I like constructive criticism. Really everyone who reviewed even if you think you didn't do anything except write a few words it helps. I have changed a lot by the way. :p**

**Warning: I do write on emotions, so be prepared because it could be some happy moment and then something blows up just because I'm mad at the moment. I don't know. Haha enjoy. . . **

Have you ever felt like something totally out of question was going to happen? That at one point you feel like crap because it's like you're all alone and no one would be able to help, and then something random happens and you don't exactly feel alone? Well that's how a young boy and a young girl met their best friend . . .

"Teme, where are you? Are you still asleep? 'Cause if you are I'm gonna come up there and-" the loud, young man banging on a door was cut off by a book flying at his head, hitting him smack dab in the middle of his forehead.

"Hn. What do you want, Dobe?" a figure that appeared on the balcony of a house said.

He, unlike the young men on the ground, was only clad in a black shirt and boxers. His hair sticking out in many different places but some how it was able to maintain that chicken- butt style and even though his eyes were barely open and his face gave away no emotion you could tell from those dark onyx pools that he was mad.

Standing in the front of his house, in his front yard was his three best (semi) friends. One blonde and two brunettes: Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga.

"Did you forget that we have to be at the studio at noon, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked from his position on the grass, he was leaning against the big oak tree in front of the house with his hazel brown eyes closed.

He was wearing a grey- green shirt, dark blue baggy skinny jeans (not the tight ones, you know the loose ones for guys?), and black tie up Vans. His hair was up creating a spiky ponytail on top of his head, making his head look like a pineapple.

"Kakashi wants us to be there on time Uchiha; he said that he has to discuss something about the album with us." Neji went on.

He was leaning against the very same tree that Shikamaru was wearing a white polo shirt, black baggy pants and cream colored slip on Vans. His long hair was also tied but at the bottom, he looked very calm but you could tell by the narrowing of his white eyes that he was agitated.

"Hn. It takes us five minutes to get there from here. It's eleven- forty." Sasuke Uchiha, the man on the balcony, simply stated.

"Yeah but we are singing with Sakura Haruno today, TEME. You need to hurry up because I'm hungry and I don't want to be late to met her or get in trouble with Kakashi either!" Naruto screamed.

Unlike the others he wasn't so . . . calm; he was standing up screaming at the top of his lungs and waving his arms around like an idiot. The 'Dobe' was wearing an orange shirt, with black baggy pants, and black Etnies. His topaz blue eyes showed so much of his excitement that even if he was sitting down quietly you could still see it and his sun kiss blonde hair didn't do much for the eyes of on-viewers.

Sasuke stood for a few seconds, sighed, closed the door to his balcony, and was down in five minutes wearing a button up, dark blue shirt, black baggy shorts, and blue Etnies.

"Lets go." Was all he said. Kakashi would have a field day if they were later than him. He is the manager of the band the boys are in, which would explain why they needed to go some studio. With that they all got into his car and headed toward the studio.

**On the other side of town:**

"Forehead, are you ready yet? I'm even done with my hair and make-up, and Ten-Ten is already here and she lives the farthest!" A platinum blonde yelled up to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. I slept in hold on, go eat some pancakes or something pig!" Grumbled a feminine voice from up the stair.

"Shut up! Geez it's only ten and you two are at it." A brunette said while emerging from the kitchen with a petite, midnight blue haired girl.

"Well sorry, Ten- Ten, but I'm not the one who is still up in her room and not down here." The platinum blonde answered sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm done. Happy now, Pig?" The voice belonged to pink haired girl coming down the steps. She was non-other-than Sakura Haruno, solo singer.

Sakura had long pink hair (real) tied in two braids that went a little past shoulder and waist length and beautiful emerald eyes that showed every emotion she wished to show. She was wearing a white tank that was covered by a fuchsia colored sleeveless boyfriend cardigan, with grey cuffed shorts and gladiator sandals.

Ino/ Pig Yamanaka was one of Sakura's best friends. She had long, platinum blonde hair that she always tied up in a high ponytail and electric blue eyes that just draws you in. Blondie sported a cream-ish long sleeved shirt under her purple coffee shop belted coat and some regular black shorts with black ballerina flats to finish it off.

Meanwhile, Ten- Ten was just the opposite of Ino or Sakura. She had mid length chocolate brown hair with a tint of red in it and warm, light

brown eyes that weren't so warm when she was mad. She wore a dark brown plaid vest over a grey cami, and black skinny jeans with white Vans.

Lastly, was the ever so quiet Hinata Hyuga. She had long, waist length midnight blue hair with white, penetrating eyes to contradict her it. Her being shyer than the others leaves her attire much different than her friends: a stripped grey and magenta long sleeved cardigan over a short sleeved white tee and dark grey skinny jeans and rainbows.

All four girls are "show stoppers" because they have such curvaceous, thin bodies.

"No, not really because if Ten- Ten didn't tell me I would have not gone with you because you didn't tell me that you were going to sing today." Ino humphed and turned away from the stair case.

"Ino, Sakura was going to surprise you. Besides you know now so. . ." Hinata reasoned.

"I still don't care, you two knew I didn't so whatever." Was her reply

"Hinata, don't even try. She doesn't want to come by the looks of it so let her be." Sakura said grinning and winked at them.

"C'mon, we are going to be late. See ya, Ino." Ten- Ten yelled walking away with a grin of her own plastered on her face.

"Hold it, I never said I didn't want to go!" Ino called after them in distress, "Besides, I have nothing better to do and you need me!"

The other three laughed and just waved her over knowing that if they waited any longer Sakura would be late. Although, all four of them will soon realize that the outcome wouldn't have stayed the same if they were a moment too soon.

"Wait, can we stop at Starbucks?" The blonde asked.

"NO!" was her reply.


End file.
